


drunk with power

by queerahkiin



Series: supercorp feels fest [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, drunk Lena looooool, the world needs more Alex/Lena brotp shenanigans i declare it right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahkiin/pseuds/queerahkiin
Summary: Lena joins Kara on her weekly hangout with Alex and Maggie and then accidentally challenges Alex to a drinking contest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> huge shoutout to @whatwouldmedusado on tumblr for sending me a prompt kinda of how Lena is essentially the guy in the vine singing "i just love your puppy dog eyes/i wanna be between your puppy dog thighs" because yes. it's Lena. 100%. 
> 
> i actually wrote two things to it, so this is the first. be sure to check out my other take on it :D
> 
> excuse any errors, i edit as i write and probably missed some stuff. 
> 
> title credit to Drunk With Power by Puscifer
> 
> edit:  
> it's come to my attention this is an actual song! credit to Ida Laurberg and their song Puppy Dog Eyes

Kara was halfway out of her door, heading to her and Alex’s local spot around the block for their weekly drinking excursion. She nearly collides into Lena Luthor, a new friend over the last couple months. 

“Oh, Kara!” Lena says, giving the girl a pearly white smile, “I was just coming over to ask if you were busy and have a night in with me.”

Kara returns the smile, locking her door behind her and stuffs her dorky Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles lanyard in her pocket before the classy woman would notice them. “I was actually just leaving to go hang out with my sister.”

Lena’s smile dims at the rejection, hand instinctively reaching up to the back of her neck, rubbing it as she steels herself to hopefully not have Kara witness her break. She averts her eyes, staring down at the floor. Kara catches the motions, eyes widening and shaking her head.

“You’re more than welcome to tag along, the more the merrier.” 

Lena looks up, “I wouldn’t want to be a burden, I’ll just head home.”

As she spins around, a little too quickly, Kara reaches out and grabs her forearm just above her wrist, “You’ll be my plus one, besides it’s always Alex and Maggie, I hate being the third wheel on the Sanvers bike.”

Lena turns, biting her bottom lip as she gives a nod. Kara beams, letting her hand drop and loops her arm around Lena’s. 

Linked together, the two descend to the bottom floor of the building via the stairs. Lena notices how Kara seems to bounce with every step and she finds herself chuckling at it. Kara doesn’t seem to pick it up, or so Lena can see, and she detaches herself when they approach the main doors. 

She pushes one open, standing inside the building and bowing her head comically low to Lena. 

Laughing, Lena curtsies and walks out onto the sidewalk, Kara following behind her.

“Such a gentlewoman,” Lena teases as she slips her hand around her friend’s bicep, “better than any boyfriend I’ve had.”

Starting down the way, Kara and Lena pick up a comfortable stream of conversation as they walk to their destination. They inform one another on what they’re working on, cheering each other on about their recent accomplishments and long term projects. Lena brings up that she had the alien detection device’s plans scrapped completely and deleted without a trace so no one could replicate it. Kara feels relieved, happy she could persuade the woman to drop the idea so quickly. 

They reach the bar, and Lena freezes before taking a step inside.

“Are you absolutely sure I’m not intruding?”

Kara clicks her tongue, looking sternly at her friend, “If you abandon me now after I said I don’t like being a third wheel, I’ll never talk to you again.”

She attempts to give her meanest look, which breaks before too long into her giggling at herself. Lena rolls her eyes, the girl really didn’t have a rude bone in her body.

“I promise you’re not intruding, I want you here.”

With the affirmation, Lena stands up straight and enters the bar first. 

Thankfully it’s not at all what she was thinking it would be. Music plays softly, mixing well with the rumble of the patrons talking. Kara pulls around her, waving excitedly at two women off in a booth in the corner. Instead of taking off as she normally does, she looks behind her and jerks her head up to indicate Lena should follow. 

She does, hands stuffed in her coat to be somewhat nonchalant as Kara leads her to the booth. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to bring a date, little Danvers,” Maggie jokes, lifting her bottle to her lips, “good to see you, Kara.”

Kara gives a loud and sarcastic “Ha,” at her sister’s girlfriend before ushering Lena to the booth. “This is Lena, she’s a friend of mine.”

Maggie raises her beer, nodding her head with a welcoming smile to Lena. Alex, knowing Lena from when she saved her the day Kara met the woman, just raises her eyebrows as she sips her beer.

“Kara said she didn’t like being a third wheel, so I thought I’d save her,” she tugs her coat off as she slides into the booth, placing it next to her at the table, “besides, I’m always up for some drinking.”

Kara sits next to Lena, glaring at her sister for not giving her friend a proper greeting. Alex sets her now empty bottle on the table and nudges Maggie.

“I’m gonna go get something stronger,” she announces, “do you two want anything?”

Kara amuses the thought for a moment, purely for show, but shakes her head. The Danvers duo exchange looks, laughing at one another. 

“Whiskey, clean,” Lena says, “if you don’t mind. You were already heading for something stronger than the wheat juice you were drinking earlier.”

Maggie’s jaw drops, was the Luthor challenging her? Alex licks her teeth, eyeing the woman.

“You handle your liquor, Luthor?”

Lena sits back, trademark smirk on her lips, “There’s two things a Luthor can handle, that being their alcohol and themselves.”

Alex stands from the booth, saluting Lena with two fingers as she makes her way to the bar. Kara adjusts her glasses, glancing over to Maggie who just managed to lift her jaw up. 

“You just challenged my sister to a drinking contest,” Kara states, baffled, “you do know that right?”

Lena looks at Kara through the corner of her eyes, “Watch the pros at work, Kara.”

Alex brings four glasses, holding them together in a square with her fingers, and sets them down between Lena and herself.

“The tab is open, loser has to close it,” Alex says, pushing two glasses in front of Lena, “we begin.”

Having drained her own beer, Maggie puts it toward the edge of the table for a waitress to take, and scoots closer to her girlfriend. 

Lena grasps a glass, cheersing everyone at the table before she takes the entirety of the liquid into her mouth. She swallows it down with ease, eye giving a slight twitch at how it burns going down her throat. 

As she places the glass down, she tilts her head to Alex, awaiting her to take her first drink as well. 

Alex knocks it back, never breaking eye contact as she drops the glass to the table. Maggie rubs her arm in support, eager to watch the showdown continue on. 

Kara on the other hand, watches in disbelief. What was supposed to be a relaxing night of jokes and laughing has turned into a competition. Was this how it would be from now on if she brought Lena back to hang out again? 

“Lena, don’t do anything you’ll regret,” she whispers to her friend, “I don’t want to have to carry you home.”

Second drink in hand, she turns to Kara and winks. She sips this one, setting a pace to let herself be tipsy first. She can handle tipsy. If she takes too much drink too fast, she’ll lose. Lena Luthor doesn’t like to lose. 

Alex takes her second glass, smug at Lena’s action. She shoots it like the first, setting her glass on the table. So far, she’s winning. 

Maggie raises her hand, calling over the waitress. Lena takes the last sip of her drink, handing it to the waitress as she reaches the group. As Alex tells the woman the situation going down here, Lena examines her opponent. She’s already beginning to slouch forward, her shoulders slumping slightly. 

“That’s why you pace yourself,” Lena mumbles to herself, watching the waitress nod and clear all of their empties. Sitting up in the booth, she clears her throat. “Are we continuing with whiskey or something else?”

“Shots.” 

Alex leans against Maggie, still with the smug look, as she waits for the second wave of drinks. 

The waitress appears, tray filled with various shots, eight all together. Maggie reaches across her girlfriend and helps the woman distribute them all. She gives Kara a sympathetic half smile, noting how the girl is sat there, before walking away. 

Alex takes two shots back to back, swallowing both before the taste saturates her mouth. She stacks the empty shot glasses and waits for Lena. 

Unable to pace herself, she sighs. She takes one of the shots, orange coloured liquor in the glass, and downs it. The warm, cinnamon flavour crawls up her throat and she feels she could exhale flames. 

She cringes, “I hate fireball.”

Alex shrugs, “You didn’t say that before I took the order.” She grabs her shot of fireball, plants a kiss on Maggie’s mouth, and drains the shot. 

Kara perks up, watching her sister kiss her girlfriend in public was something she still didn’t like to do despite being in a relationship for a bit now. She shuffles in the booth toward Lena and leans in to whisper in her ear.

“She doesn’t do that unless she is walking the line of tipsy into drunk,” Kara says, “you might win this.”

Alcohol starting to take effect, Lena’s better judgement is clouded as she wraps her arm around Kara’s waist to hold her close. She grabs the second fireball shot and offers her cheek expectantly to Kara.

Kara blushes furiously, realising what was going on. She pecks Lena’s cheek as fast as possible, her lips barely touching Lena’s skin. 

“They’re copying us, babe,” Alex slurs, pointing to Maggie at the brief interaction between Kara and Lena, “so now it’s a drinking contest and a gay contest.”

Raising her shot to Alex, Lena laughs, “Two in which I beat you, Danvers.” 

The empties the shot glass, stacking it and the one from before in Alex’s to make a small tower. Kara’s brow furrows in question at the admittance, was Lena gay? What is even happening now?

Lena grabs the two left on her side in her hands. She nudges Kara with her shoulder. As Kara turns to face her, about to ask why she did that, Lena presses her lips against Kara’s. Kara feels butterflies in her stomach, the faint taste of the various alcohol Lena consumed on her lips and how soft she is make her woozy.  

She pulls away, a delicate smile on her mouth replacing Kara’s lips, and she takes both of the shots. 

Completely dumbstruck, Kara tries to put everything together. Maybe Lena was just more drunk than she let on, making her do impulsive things? Yeah. That’s probably it. 

Alex pushes one of her two to Lena, offering hers up in her hand. Lena takes Alex’s second, clinking it against her opponents as she laughs aloud. The two take their shots simultaneously. 

Maggie and Kara make faces of confusion at one another, shrugging as neither of them know or understand what is happening now. 

“You didn’t come off as a fellow lady lover, Lena,” Alex says, arms folded on the table, “nice to know you’re of the queer variety.”

She nods, “Not many know, actually. But it’s not like I care now, I’m extremely comfortable around you guys.”

Lena gives Kara a squeeze, remembering her arm is still around the girl. 

“Well if this is a double date now, I want to give my blessing,” Alex’s slurring has grown worse, definitely drunk now, “as long as Kara is happy, I am happy.”

Lena snorts, startling Kara with a noise she never heard come from her friend or whatever she is possibly becoming. “I would sooner sell everything I own before I make her unhappy.”

The waitress passes by them, collects the rather tall tower now, and walks away before either of the inebriated women could order.

“Did she just cut us off?” Lena shouts, dropping her arm from Kara and lifts herself up, wobbling as she does, “I could go at least five more rounds.”

Maggie pats Alex’s chest, “She cut you both off because you’re plastered.”

Lena scoffs at her, “I am perfectly fine.”

As she stands awkwardly, not being able to fully stand due to the table in her way, she falls back onto the cushion. She laughs as her backsides hits the booth, definitely not “perfectly fine” as she said. 

Kara steps out of the booth, offering Lena her hand, “I’m getting you out of here. It’s a tie, Maggie and I will split the bill.”

Grabbing Kara’s hand, Lena hoists herself out of the booth and trips into Kara’s arms, “Rematch next week, Alex.”

Alex stands from the booth, a slight stagger in her step as Maggie gets up behind her and secures her with both of her hands. 

“No rematch,” Maggie says, grabbing her wallet from her back pocket, “Kara don’t worry about it, I got it. You two head home, I’ll text you when we get in.”

Kara holds Lena upright, pulling her arm around her shoulder as she wraps hers under the woman’s arms. “I agree,” she responds, “no rematch.”

Lena sticks her tongue out at Kara, blowing raspberries at the girl as she’s walked away from the others.

They manage to make it out of the bar in one piece, Kara having to use her strength to lift the woman up at various points of their journey to the street. 

“You’re staying with me,” Kara declares, letting the woman go for a moment, “you’re way too drunk to be left alone.”

Lena hums, determined to stay standing on her own, “You’re so good to me, Kara.”

Rolling her eyes, Kara lifts Lena into her arms bridal style. Lena cackles at the action, kicking her feet as Kara starts toward her apartment building. 

“You’re so wonderful, you know,” Lena says, eyelids heavy, “you’re always there to take care of me. I’m so grateful for you.”

Kara smiles in response, “I’m grateful for you too, Lena.”

Lena shakes her head, “No, not like that. I’m grateful for you in a romantic way.”

Kara looks down at the woman in her arms, “Oh yeah?”

“Of course,” Lena says, “you’re this amazing puppy in human form.”

Kara cocks her head to the side as she continues walking, not sure how that really makes sense.

“See?” Lena exclaims, “you did the confusion head tilt that puppies do. You even have the puppy dog eyes.”

Silently praying to Rao, Kara keeps walking. Lena continues her humming from before, nodding her head along to her own song. 

As Kara rounds the corner, her building in sight, Lena’s humming gets louder.

“I just love your puppy dog eyes,” she sings, looking up at Kara, “I wanna be between your puppy dog thighs.”

She nearly drops the woman on the pavement at that. “Lena?”

Lena gives a grin in response, wiggling her eyebrows at the girl carrying her. 

“We’re talking about this in the morning, you know,” Kara says as she approaches her building, “as well as everything you did tonight.”

Standing at the main door to her building, Lena wiggles free from Kara’s grasp and grabs the door to open it. Kara jumps ahead of her, opening the door herself and pushes the woman inside. 

“You’ll have to remind me of it all because I’m not gonna remember.”

Grabbing Lena before she wanders off, Kara sighs. “Of course you won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> twitter: @brittahkiin  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: brittahkiin.tumblr.com
> 
> like what you read? help me by supplying me with caffeine! ko-fi.com/brittahkiin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena learns just what she did the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple people requested this, so here it is!

Coming to consciousness, Lena is greeted by an immense wave of nausea and a splitting headache. She doesn’t dare open her eyes, just the light she can see through her lids makes her head pound harder. 

Despite the bare minimum she remembers, she has a looming feeling of guilt and regret. Regret she even went to the bar. Guilt for some reason she’ll more than likely find out later on in the day.

Did she really try to drink more than Kara’s sister? 

She lifts her hand from under the covers and pinches the bridge of her nose, parts of the night coming back to her.

Never again was she going to consume that much demon poison again. Beer, maybe. But hard liquor? Why did she think she was so slick, drinking two glasses of whiskey and then how many shots?

She groans, rolling over in bed, pushing her face into a pillow. She inhales slowly, hoping she won’t suddenly hurl whatever contents she has in her stomach all over her sheets. 

As the scent from the pillow hits her brain, she stills. 

That’s not the faint smell of her laundry detergent.

She opens her eyes just a crack.

This isn’t her bed. 

The cream pillow case and what she can see of the matching bedspread are definitely not her signature royal blue ones. Where the hell is she?

“Look who finally woke up,” Kara’s gentle voice soothes the throb at Lena’s temples, “how are you feeling?”

Lena lifts her head up slightly, eyes opening more as she looks up at the girl next to the bed. “I feel like death.”

Kara gives a knowing smile from the doorway of her bedroom, walking toward the now somewhat awake and alive woman. “Surprisingly for a woman who has always been the most beautiful in the entire city, you look it too.”

She grasps the pill bottle on the nightstand, uncapping it and gently trying to fish two capsules from within without making too much noise. She puts them in her hand, extending it to Lena to take. 

“First, we’ll fix your hangover,” Kara says as Lena takes the pills from her, “then we’ll have our talk.”

She takes the red bottle of powerade on the table as well, unscrewing the cap, offering it to Lena as well. 

Lena sighs at her, not exactly looking forward to confronting the shit she did last night.

She holds the pills between her lips, groggily attempting to keep them in place as she reaches for the drink. She sucks the pills into her mouth, taking a gulp of drink to wash them down. 

After drinking half of it, she hands it to Kara. She flops back onto the bed as Kara closes the bottle and places it back on the table.

“So,” Kara says, “what do you remember?”

Lena shuts her eyes, unable to handle the stream of sunlight coming in through the windows. “I remember seeing your sister kiss her girlfriend. I had shots of fireball and I hate myself. Other than that, it’s bits and pieces.”

Kara nods as Lena lists everything off, noticing she left out both of their kisses. Maybe she doesn’t actually remember them.

“Do you remember anything that happened between us?”

Lena turns her head on the pillow, opening an eye, “I kissed your cheek, and I think you carried me here? Which doesn’t make sense because you’re so small, how could you possibly carry me so far?”

Kara covers her mouth with a couple fingers as she laughs. Lena shoots a glare at her, thinking the girl was mocking her. 

“Well, allow me to fill you in on the rest of the details.”

She sits down alongside Lena, crossing her legs as if she were at a sleepover telling stories, and leans in.

“First you declared you’re gay, which took me by surprise,” Kara starts, counting on her fingers, “before that you kissed my cheek, as you know.”

Lena shoots up from the bed, hangover be damned, as Kara retells the story of last night.

“I swear I was going to tell you,” Lena rushes, “I know it’s not fair when friends aren’t truthful and I was going to tell you.”

Kara laughs, not hiding it this time. She places a hand on Lena’s shoulder, giving her an affectionate squeeze. 

“I don’t care that you’re gay, you goob,” she says, “also I’m not mad, it’s your thing to tell me.”

A small smile blooms from the response, of course Kara wouldn’t be mad. She’s the most loving person, like a puppy. 

Like a puppy.

Puppy.

“Oh fuck.”

She remembers it. She remembers her singing in Kara’s arms. She remembers planting the kiss on the girl before taking her final shot of the night. She remembers how she couldn’t control herself around her friend, the one she’s been pining over since the day they met.

She wants to run. She wants to hide herself away, embarrassed that one stupid night made her essentially confess it all in a couple hours. 

Lena holds her head in her hands, clenching her eyes tight, hoping this was all a nightmare and she’d wake up. That none of this happened at all.

Kara takes a moment, letting Lena have time to herself before she sits a little bit closer to the woman in her bed.

“You know,” she starts, “I’m not mad at that either.”

Lena doesn’t move, frozen in fear to even acknowledge Kara. 

“Sure that wasn’t how I thought our first kiss would go, but we can always have a retry.”

What did she mean that wasn’t how she  _ thought  _ it would go? Did she think of this before?

Lena peeks through her fingers at the lopsided smile Kara has, “What?”

“You heard me, punk,” she says, reaching to cup Lena’s chin in her hand, “don’t get all awkward because you let yourself go and got drunk. Which, Luthors are apparently huge liars because they can’t handle themselves or their alcohol.”

Blushing, Lena averts her eyes, “Normally we can, I must be the exception.”

Kara pulls Lena into her, wrapping her arms around the woman. Lena lets her head rest on Kara’s shoulder, resisting the urge to hide her face in the crook of her neck.

“I’m sorry,” she says, “I never knew what to say.”

Kara laughs, making sure she’s quiet to not disturb Lena’s throbbing skull, “You sure said enough last night.”

God, she knows how this’ll be.

She picks her head up off Kara’s shoulder, pouting. 

“You can’t pick on me, I’m in pain.”

Kara tightens her hold on Lena, throwing both of them back onto the bed, giggling as she does. Despite the hangover, Lena smiles too. 

She adjusts her head on Kara’s chest, strategically placing her hand somewhere that wasn’t going to make her even more embarrassed as she takes a moment to appreciate what happened.

Kara twirls a thick strand of Lena’s hair around her finger, smiling herself as she closes her eyes and relaxes. She’s always felt warm in Lena’s presence, but she never acknowledged it. That feeling that no matter what was happening, everything would be okay. She found a great human, a human that makes her feel ways no one else ever did. 

She presses a kiss into Lena’s hair, a soft and gentle one that makes her feel fuzzy from head to toe. 

Lena sighs, content with her life at the moment. The nausea and headache have started to subside, thankfully. 

But just as she thought she was comfortable, Kara starts to hum. 

“No,” Lena warns, “Kara don’t.”

Kara continues, ignoring Lena’s pleas.

“I just love your puppy dog eyes,” Kara holds Lena in place as the woman struggles to move from her grasp, “I wanna be between your puppy dog thighs.”

Kara’s arms must be actually steel beams, Lena can’t get through. She thrashes, kicking her legs about on the bed as she can barely turn to give herself time to duck under. 

“Where did you even come up with that?” Kara questions, letting her grip loosen so Lena could break away, “like honestly how does it even make sense because I still don’t understand.”

Lena scrambles away from the girl, jumping from the bed and standing a couple feet away. She huffs and puffs, running her fingers through her hair as the adrenaline from her fight against Kara dies down.

“Don’t question it,” Lena says, “I don’t get it either.”

Kara sits up, amused smirk on her face, “To think Lena Luthor would serenade a mere reporter in such a way.”

Quickly grabbing a discarded shirt on the ground, Kara’s from a couple days prior, Lena balls it up and throws it at the girl mocking her. 

“Yeah well, not many girls get the whole romance like you apparently do.”

Kara grabs the balled shirt in midair, laughing as she does. “Oh, I’m so lucky, aren’t I?”

As the two continue on in their playful fight, Kara’s phone lights up and vibrates loudly against the bedside table. She puts her hand up, silencing Lena mid taunt, and answers her phone.

“Hey Alex,” her cheerful tone makes her sister cringe on the other line, “oh, hungover?”

Alex groans, “I am never drinking with Lena literally ever again.”

Kara hears Maggie cackle in the distance and Alex shush her. Lena comes back to the bed after her daring escape and leans her head on Kara’s shoulder, sitting down next to her. 

“It’s not my fault your pride was wounded at a stranger challenging you,” Kara jokes, “but to be fair, Lena is a little worse for wear right now.”

Lena nudges Kara, “Yeah, but I’m able to sit up and move, clearly I won.”

Kara yanks the phone from her ear as Alex starts to defend herself, shouting into the device denial of Lena’s victory.

“No, absolutely no way,” Alex goes on as Lena affixes an invisible crown on her head, “I definitely was not as drunk as you were.”

Pulling the phone back to her ear, “You both were pretty drunk, you couldn’t stand without Maggie touching you. I ended up carrying Lena because her heels, didn’t want her to twist her ankle.”

Alex grumbles into the phone, something Kara can’t decypher. “Did I remember correctly that you and Lena kissed at the booth?”

Smug smile on her face, Lena goes to respond but Kara pulls away before she can.

“Possibly,” Kara replies, treading carefully, “why?”

Alex clears her throat on the other line, “I wanted to make sure it wasn’t a weird dream. I love you, Kara, and only want the best for you. Now put her on the phone.”

Dumbfounded, Kara hands the phone off to Lena, did Alex just give her blessing? Technically she gave it last night, but this is her sober blessing. She actually means it.

“Rematch,” Alex says, “a week from now, when we can stomach the thought of alcohol again. I’m taking you down, Luthor. Also, I mean what I said last night. Make her happy.”

“You have nothing to worry about,” Lena looks at Kara as she speaks, “but, you do. You’re going down, older Danvers.”

She ends the call, passing the phone back to Kara. Kara shakes her head, placing her phone back on the bedside table.

“You are not drinking like that again,” Kara warns, “I’ll take care of you, because I’m like that, but please.”

Lena gives the girl a reassuring look, kissing her shoulder, “Think of it as bonding time for her and I, you want your sister to like your girlfriend, right?”

She stands back up from the bed, walking toward the doorway as she turns and winks at Kara before heading to the bathroom.

Kara sits in stunned silence. “Girlfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much okay
> 
> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


End file.
